Nuevo Temor Encontrado
by red.rover22
Summary: Spain decides it'd be fun to take Romano somewhere and refuses to tell him where they're going. My first fan fiction :p Rated T due mainly to Romano's swearing


**_Nuevo Temor Encontrado_**

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Romano glared at the Spaniard in the driver seat. The bastard had woke him up at nine o'clock in the fucking morning, rushed him through breakfast, dragged him the car, and refused to tell him where they were going. Poor Romano would much rather stay in bed until at least one in the afternoon, take his sweet time at breakfast, and just laze about the house like he normally does, but Spain, apparently, had other ideas.

"Verás, Romano. Just wait and see," Spain grinned, stirring the wheel of the car, "I'm so excited! I'm sure you'll love it, mi tomate pequeño y lindo." He gazed at the Italian in the backseat through the rearview mirror. Romano just scowled.

"You know I hate surprises, you bastard!"

The smiling eyes in the mirror turned sympathetic towards the pouting Romano. "Ah, I'm sorry; I didn't think you'd be _that_afraid of un pequeño ratón. Oh, you should have seen your face!" Spain chuckled, "I wish I had been filming it… Your scream was so cute!"

"Shut up! I wasn't scared! I was… I was just …argh! I wasn't scared okay! Just shut the hell up and let me sleep dammit!" Romano turned his head to hide his blushing face but wound up whacking his head on the car window, "Fuck!"

"Oh no, estas bien? Want me to kiss it better?" The Spanish country teased, also hoping Romano would say yes. His answer was a kick in the shoulder and a wide variety of curse words to follow.

Romano again turned his head to hide his red face. "Don't bother me, I'm going to sleep," he grumbled. Spain glanced momentarily at the boy whose eyes were clamped shut in the back seat.

"So cute!"

"Stai zitto, bastardo!"

After an agonizing hour of a silent car ride through loads of traffic (seriously, it should be illegal for the roads and highways to be so full), Spain finally parked the car. "Roma… we're here…" he said softly. When he didn't receive an answer he twisted his body so he was facing Romano. _Ohhh he really did fall asleep. ..How cute!_ He reached over and fluttered his fingers on the sleeping boy's stomach. Romano moaned and rolled over, brushing off Spain's attempt in making him laugh. He smiled, "Wake up Romano…come on…despertarse…" He grabbed the stray curl on the adorable Italian's head and pulled lightly. A scowling Romano sat up, face red as a tomato, and socked the Spaniard in the mouth.

"Owww. Romano …" The man grinned, "your face…"

"Don't say it."

"Your face... it looks like…"

"You shut your mouth!"

"Ohhhh tomato face! Tomato face!" Romano fumed, turning his face even more red, "Oh how adorable! Come on Romano, let's get out of the car now! It's so stuffy in here. "

When Romano stepped out of the car he took one look at the building in front of him and said, "Where the hell are we?"

Spain smirked, "Mi hijo italiano, this is an Aquarium in Valencia. We're at Oceanogràfic! The biggest aquarium in Europe!" He put his hands on his hips, proud and boastful.

The Italian was in awe and slightly excited, but he refused to let the Tomato Bastard know that. "This is stupid. I could be asleep right now," he even yawned for an added affect, but the twinkle in his eyes betrayed his true feelings. Spain grinned.

And so the afternoon was spent looking from one creature to another; Romano scoffing at everything, though he secretly loved it all, and Spain just excited that the boy seemed to be enjoying himself.

"What the hell is so stupefacente about a stupid turlte? Gli scoiattoli sono il modo migliore," Romano glared angrily at the tank, certain they were the main reason Spain had dragged him out here.

Spain stood behind the small Italian boy, who didn't even come to his waist, and leaned on the boy's head, "Ah they are just so chill, you know? All the do is swim, they don't bother anyone. And when they get scared they just hide in their shell. Besides they're just so lindo! Like you..." Romano promptly bit his finger for.

"Shut the hell up, you sound like Greece! We're in public you bastard! And why do you have obsessions with stupid, lazy, little, cowards?" He mumbled.

"Why because little tomate, I get to do this whenever something scary happens!" Spain shouted, tackling Romano in a super glomp.

Romano flailed around, trying to get out of the suffocating hug, but eventually gave up, only succeeding in getting a lot of stares and whispers directed at the two countries.

"G-get off me…people … are starring…" Romano stuttered through a mouth full of shirt and floor.

"Aw Romano, are you feeling insecure agian?" The attacker smiled mischievously and then whispered into his captive's hair, "Let me fix that the some hug-therapy,"

"Ahhhhhh! You've been hanging out with my stupid brother again haven't you! And you're already hugging me, Bastardo!" Romano, suddenly over his embarrassment, head yells, head butting Spain.

"…It worked…"

"CHIGI~!"

After many more arguments and hugs they eventually got to the Dolphinarium. Noticing a few parents lifting their small children to dangle their feet in the water, Spain decided to do the same. He walked over to Romano, who was sitting and eating a tomato (his eighth one that day), lifted him up, and carried him to the water.

"What! What the hell do you think you're doing, Bastardo! Let me go! Put me down!"

Spain laughed, "Oh relax, it'll be fun! Look! All the other kids are enjoying it!"Even though the Italian country was kicking and thrashing, he somehow managed to get Romano's bare feet into the water.

The boy reacted by tightening his death grip on Spain's sleeve and unleashing an unbelievable amount of cursing complaints, "What the hell! It's fucking _cold_, dammit! Let me out! Let me out you bastard! It's freezing my damned feet off!" A Dolphin swam up and nibbled lightly at his feet, "AHHHHHHH! Spain, Spain! Help! Its…its raping my feet with its fucking mouth! I think it wants to eat me or something! Dammit Spain, save me you bastard!"

Failing to hold back uncontrollable laughter at Romano's new found fear of dolphins; Spain finally pulled him out and put him down on not-quite-dry ground. Once his feet touched ground, the boy promptly kicked the bastard in the nuts before he could start up again with his stupid hug-therapy.

"Mier-!"

"Don't ever try shit like that with me ever again!" He glared at the man curled up on the floor, "Oh and I still think squirrels are way better than your stupid turtles."


End file.
